Corazón Muerto
by Vale Yagami Cullen
Summary: (La historia se ubica años después de la segunda película de CCS) Sakura y Shaoran han continuado con sus vidas por separado. Luego de años de no verse sus caminos se cruzan de nuevo, pero Sakura no es la misma. Ella tiene un secreto, algo que nadie más sabe. ¿Quieres descubrirlo?
1. Chapter 1

_Corazón muerto_

Summary:_ (La historia se ubica años después de la segunda película de CCS) _Sakura y Shaoran han continuado con sus vidas por separado. Luego de años de no verse sus caminos se cruzan de nuevo, pero Sakura no es la misma. Ella tiene un secreto, algo que nadie más sabe. _¿Quieres descubrirlo? _

* * *

_**Capitulo Uno**_

—¡Sakura!

El grito de su amiga la saco de su estado ensimismado. Miro a Tomoyo, quien a su vez la veía a ella con una mezcla de diversión y enojo.

—Perdón. ¿Qué me decías Tommy?

—Ay Sakura…

Sakura se encogió de hombros ante ese suspiro de la de ojos amatistas. Ella sabía que siempre estaba distraída, sumergida en su propio mundo, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando no hay algo que te llama la atención ¿para qué estar atenta a tu alrededor?

—Te estaba preguntando si querías ir conmigo el sábado… a una doble cita —frunció el ceño ante la mueca de la castaña—. Vamos Saku ¿Hace cuanto no sales con alguien?

—¿Qué tiene de malo estar soltera Tomoyo? —respondió con otra pregunta—. No tengo porque estar todo el tiempo con alguien, como pareja. Soy feliz estando soltera, ya me canse de todos estos adolecentes llenos de hormonas que solo piensan en una cosa. Pero no te preocupes, cuando encuentre a alguien que valga la pena saldré con él —dijo esto último para contentar a su amiga, pero ella sabía que nunca podría estar con alguien. No porque pensara que ningún hombre valiera la pena.

Era por _ella. _Ella misma era su peor enemigo, y a la vez su única confidente. Aunque también debido a ese secreto no sentía tristeza por solo poder desahogarse con ella misma. Porque no había _nada_ de que desahogarse.

Tomoyo le discutió brevemente por el asunto de la doble cita que había propuesto, rindiéndose cuando Sakura solo negó con la cabeza y enfoco su atención hacia su cuaderno para hacer sus deberes. Suspirando con frustración Tomoyo la dejo tranquila. Ella conocía a su amiga desde hacía años y no le sorprendía su actitud de ahora, en la actualidad. Pero siempre tenía la sensación que Sakura le ocultaba algo, algo importante.

Algo que nunca le diría, y eso le dolía. Después de todo eso significa que no era de su absoluta confianza.

…o.O.o…

—No lo entiendo —seguía repitiendo la chica de ojos rubí—. ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer allá?

_—Tengo _que hacer, Meiling. **Tengo. **Ya te dije que no es necesario que tú vayas.

—Pero quiero ir, y **voy **a ir. Y tú no puedes impedirlo —su expresión era amenazante pero en un instante se hizo de suplica—. Quiero alejarme de mi madre unos días, Shaoran. No pudo soportar un minuto más cerca de ella. Se la pasa diciéndome que debo decidir qué hacer de mi vida, y que si no hago nada que entonces me comprometa —el sufrimiento que padecía era visible—. No quiero casarme por obligación y con alguien que no quiero. ¡Por Dios! ¡No estamos en la edad Media! —grito enojada—. ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad para saber a qué me voy a dedicar que yéndome de viaje? Mi mente se despejaría y podría pensar con más claridad.

Shaoran no pudo evitar dudar. Sabía lo que su prima estaba haciendo. Trataba de engatusarlo con sus suplicas para que él accedería a llevarla en su viaje a Japón. Él sabía que para Meiling era todo un poco más complicando, habiendo nacido en el familia Li. Ella no poseía magia ni tampoco iba a hacerse cargo de las empresas de la familia, porque ella no quería. No le gustaba ese mundo de papeles y números, reuniones y… bueno, los viajes si le gustarían. En parte, ya que podría ver un poco el lugar pero no podría actuar como una turista. Tendría que estar en una sala rodeada de ejecutivos, discutiendo posibles inversiones y demás cosas.

No, definitivamente estar metida en una oficina no era para su vivaz y activa prima. Ni siquiera podía imaginarla así, en una oficina y vestida formalmente.

Meiling observo como su primo se debatía internamente, y sonrió cuando vio que éste suspiraba y ponía una expresión derrotada.

—Está bien. Puedes venir —declaro.

Emitió un grito ahogado sin poder evitarlo, pero se reprimió y guardo su celebración para ella misma. Lo único que se permitió fue una pequeña sonrisa. No quería fastidiar a Shaoran… en ese momento, ya que cabía la posibilidad que se arrepintiera.

—¿Adónde vamos? —indago una voz, susurrando al oído de Meiling. Ésta salto, sobresaltada, y grito. Viendo quien había sido el causante de semejante susto su rostro adquirió una expresión de enfado.

—¡Hiraguizawa! ¿Por qué demonios te sigues apareciendo de la nada? ¿Qué no te advertí que no lo hicieras más? —reclamo con cólera, golpeándolo en el brazo. Elliot emitió un suave Auch para luego sonreír divertido—. ¡Y tú Xiao Lang! ¿Acaso no te dije que me hicieras alguna señal para saber que el idiota este iba a aparecerse?

Shaoran ignoro el enojo de su prima y se dirigió a Elliot.

—Nos iremos a Japón por unos días, máximo dos semanas.

—Bien, iré con ustedes. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Al oír esto Meiling abrió su boca, dispuesta a decirle un mordaz comentario. Li hablo antes, impidiendo una posible discusión en la que la única persona enfadada sería su prima, mientras que la reencarnación de Clow solo se divertiría.

—Nos iremos mañana por la mañana.

—¿Y por qué vamos?

El silencio de parte del castaño hizo que tanto Meiling como Elliot lo miraran curiosos. Shaoran sintió el peso de sus miradas sobre él, pero no permitió que ninguna emoción se filtrara en su expresión. A lo largo de los años había perfeccionado el no delatar lo que sentía a los demás si no quería. Por ello su rostro siempre tenía una expresión desinteresada. Para los demás él podría parecer frío e indiferente, pero las personas más cercanas a él sabían que bajo esa dura coraza que había creado a su alrededor estaba el niño dulce y vergonzoso de hace unos años.

—Mi madre quiere que vaya para poder averiguar si es posible formar una alianza con el clan establecido allí —hizo una breve pausa, considerando si era una buena idea decirle a ese par el otro motivo de su viaje. _"Sí" _se dijo _"De cualquier modo tarde o temprano se van a enterar"_—… y que me comprometa con la hija del líder.

Durante unos segundos hubo un calmoso silencio entre ellos, después el grito de Meilling retumbo por toda la sala.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

…o.O.o…

Sakura contemplaba fijamente la pared mientras Tomoyo realizaba los últimos ajustes al vestido. La amatista era ahora una diseñadora, no muy famosa debido a que recién iniciaba su carrera, pero los trabajos que hacía estaban teniendo mucho éxito en el mundo de la moda. Tomoyo afirmaba que era gracias a Sakura, pues era su "musa", además de su modelo.

La castaña dejaba que su amiga jugara con ella como si fuera su _barby _personal, poniéndole una prenda tras otra. Por suerte Tomoyo no se limitaba a confeccionar solo vestidos (aunque eran su especialidad), sino pantalones, remeras, camisetas, jeans… lo único que le faltaba hacer era calzado. En una ocasión Sakura se lo había sugerido, pero la amatista se negó diciendo: "No, yo solo hare zapatos para los atuendos que haga para _ti_. Me gusta hacerte el conjunto completo, como los que te hacía cuando éramos niñas y capturabas las cartas Clow". Y luego su vista se perdía en algún punto indefinido, recordando el pasado, con ojos soñadores.

Cuando Tomoyo se le quedaba viendo con los ojos brillantes de emoción la castaña sabía que estaba imaginándola con un nuevo conjunto. Hasta la ropa que usaba en su casa se la elaboraba Tomoyo, aunque no podía quejarse ya que era cómoda y tenía estilo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Termine! —exclamo sonriendo, triunfante. Dio una vuelta alrededor de Sakura, analizándola desde todos los ángulos—. Definitivamente este tipo de verde hace resaltar tus ojos —la castaña no dijo nada porque sabía que su mejor amiga estaba pensando en voz alta, no hablando con ella—. Debería… no, mejor no; quedaría mal y tendría que retocar todo otra vez —siguió discutiendo consigo misma un rato hasta que finalmente asintió, satisfecha con su trabajo—. Perfecto. Lo único que me falta pensar es tu peinado.

—¿El vestido es para mí? —interrogo confusa, pues no se lo había dicho. Ella había asumido que solo estaba siendo de modelo, otra vez.

—Sip. Mañana por la noche hay una cena de gala. Mi madre va a festejar los treinta años de la empresa.

—Pero Tommy…

—Nada de peros. Vas a ir, somos prácticamente hermanas.

—Tomoyo —dijo. La amatista se encogió un poco sobre su lugar al escuchar el tono de voz de su amiga, sonaba disgustada, y su expresión era de absoluta seriedad—. Sabes que te quiero, que eres como la hermana que nunca tuve; como la hermana que debería de haber tenido en vez del tonto de Touya —Tomoyo se relajo al oír la broma—, pero no tengo nada que ver con la empresa Daidouji. No soy una empleada o posible cliente o competidora, y tampoco me gusta ir a esa clase de eventos. Te quiero, pero no quiero ir.

—Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que asistas solo para verte lucir el vestido y para que todos queden embobados viéndote y mi madre pueda aprovecharse de la estupidez que le va a dar a los hombres contigo alrededor —rio al imaginárselo, solo un instante, después se puso seria—. Hay alguien importante que quiere que vayas. Mejor dichos, hay _varios_.

—¿Quién? Perdón ¿Quiénes?

—La familia Yoshida.

"_Maldición" _pensó Sakura al hacer memoria y recordar quienes eran.

—¿Qué quieren?

—No me lo dijeron, solo me pidieron que te invitara a la fiesta.

"_¿Qué querrán?"_

La menor de los Kinomoto no quiso ponerse a pensar en ello. Con un suspiro resignado asintió con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Tomoyo.

—Bueno Tommy ¿a qué hora mañana?

* * *

_**NOTAS de la AUTORA:**_

¡Hola! He vuelto a Fanfiction renovada y con muchas ideas en mi cabeza :) Espero sus comentarios para saber que opinan de esta nueva historia que inicio. Si veo que les interesa publico otro capitulo hoy por la noche o, sino, mañana.

XxxOoo


	2. Chapter 2

_Corazón muerto_

_**Capitulo Dos**_

—¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor?

La azafata prácticamente estaba ronroneando, inclinada sobre él, dándole un buen vistazo de sus pechos a través de su pronunciado escote. ¡Por Dios! ¿Le permitían usar su uniforme de aquella manera? Parecía más un disfraz de esos para playboy. Viendo a la otra azafata que estaba dando vueltas por allí, en la primera clase, Shaoran se dio cuenta que el uniforme _si _debía ser más largo y menos provocativo. ¡Diablos! A él solamente se le pega como un chicle una azafata que de seguro quiere su dinero y poder… y llevárselo a la cama. Quizás hasta quería que se casaran para ser una mujer mantenida. ¡Qué horror!

—Ejem, ejem.

Alguien se aclara la garganta detrás de la atrevida azafata, pero el castaño no puede ver quién es la persona. Su campo de visión está limitado. Solo puede, o ver a la azafata, o la ventanilla por donde estaba mirando, tranquilo y relajado en su asiento, el paisaje hasta hacia unos momentos.

La aeromoza se pone erguida y se enfrenta a la persona que osa interrumpir su coqueteo con el guapo y multimillonario empresario.

—¿Sí? ¿Necesita algo? —pregunta de forma educada. O al menos lo intenta, ya que una nota de irritación se filtra en su voz.

— Si, necesitaría que te apartaras para poder sentarme —la voz de Meiling es peligrosamente dulce. Su primo sabe que ella está por decir algo ofensivo—. Y también que dejaras de abalanzarte sobre mi primo. Nunca tendrías oportunidad con él, no sale con perras desesperadas —si, ahí el comentario insultante.

La cara de la azafata se puso roja por la humillación y la rabia. Contuvo las ganas de pegarle una cacheta y responderle con algo desagradable a la de ojos rubí. No podía iniciar una pelea y perder su empleo. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba dio media vuelta y se marcho, dando fuertes pisadas, y sin mirar atrás.

Meiling se dejo caer en su asiento, cruzo piernas y brazos y comenzó a regañar a su primo.

—¡Por Dios Shaoran! Aprende a sacarte de encima a las mujerzuelas tu mismo. No siempre voy a estar cerca para socorrerte.

—Pero…

—Tienes que aprender a diferenciar a las mujeres honorables de las de poca monta, y a partir de allí vez que actitud debes tomar: educado o la de un ogro irritado.

—Pero…

—La de un ogro irritado es la que tienes siempre cuando andas trabajando. Cuando frunces el ceño porque te molesta algo y solo sueltas frases cortantes, e ignoras a los de tu alrededor. ¡Sí! ¡Justo ese ceño que tienes ahora! —dice, y lo aprueba asintiendo con la cabeza—. Esa es la actitud que debiste tener hace un momento. No la de un educado caballero, porque con eso solo… ¿Shaoran? ¿Me estas escuchando?

Shaoran enfoco su atención en el paisaje, ignorando el parloteo de Meiling. Por suerte para él, Meiling se canso al rato y se durmió. Si alguien la viera en ese momento no creería que la pelinegra es como un loro, hablando todo el tiempo.

Al dormir todo el mundo parece muy tranquilo.

…o.O.o…

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en la bañera una melodía inundo el cuarto de baño.

Su celular.

Se seco la mano con la toalla que estaba allí y se estiro para alcanzar el pequeño aparato. Cuando lo logro miro la pantalla: "Tommy llamando". Contesto sin dudarlo.

—Hola.

—_**¿Saku?**_

—Sí. ¿Quién más va a ser?

—_**Oh, tienes razón. Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco nerviosa**_ —la risa un poco histérica que siguió después de esa confesión lo hacía obvio, pero no era normal que Tomoyo estuviera nerviosa.

—¿Por? ¿Paso algo?

—_**No, no. Solo estoy un poco preocupada. Ya sabes, por lo de la familia Yoshida.**_

—No lo estés; no va a pasar nada.

—_**Ya sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sakura…**_

—Dime.

—_**No, nada.**_

—Dime Tomoyo.

—_**Mi madre se entero de que iban a venir de visita y los invito a la fiesta.**_

Sakura frunció el ceño. — Tomoyo, sabes que no tengo idea a quienes te refieres ¿cierto?

—_**A los Li, y creo que también viene Hiraguizawa.**_

Eso no lo esperaba, pero tampoco sufrió una conmoción como al parecer esperaba la amatista. — ¿Y?

—_**¡¿Y?! **_—su amiga casi le chilla en el oído, pero la castaña lo anticipo y había alejado un poco el celular—. _**¿Acaso… ya no sientes nada por Li?**_

—No —respondió con absoluta sinceridad—. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos unos críos.

—_**Oh… **_—Tomoyo sonaba decepcionada y perdida. Todo ese tiempo pensó que Sakura nunca tuvo un novio estable porque seguía enamorada de Shaoran. Esa era la única explicación que tenía para la actitud indiferente que tenía sobre las relaciones de pareja—_**. Mmm… bueno, solo llamaba para avisarte. Nos vemos luego, Saku.**_

—Adiós.

Termino la llamada, salió de la bañera y saco el tapón que impedía que el agua se fuera por la tubería.

La relajación y paz que consiguió con el baño de burbujas se fue por el desagüe junto con el agua y la espuma.

…o.O.o…

La cama tamaño matrimonial estaba repleta de vestidos de todos los colores. Shaoran contemplo con un miedo incipiente como el cuarto de su prima era atacado por una maniática de cabello negro y ojos rubíes…

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Era su prima!

Shaoran sonrió ante su broma privada y se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados. Era la imagen de la relajación.

— ¿Cuál me pongo? ¿Cuál? Podría ser este… no, no es muy formal. Quizás este… no, mejor no —Meiling buscaba frenética el vestido adecuado para la ocasión. Agarraba un vestido, lo observaba no más de tres segundos y sino cumplía sus expectativas lo tiraba sobre la cama y cogía otro.

Al empezar a aburrirse Shaoran decidió ayudar a la pelinegra.

—Ese te quedaría bien.

—Sí —concordó—, pero no sirve para la cena —refuto, siguiendo con su arduo labor.

Con un suspiro el castaño opto probar otra táctica para hacer que su prima lograra vestirse y pudieran irse. — Se nos va a ser tarde. A ti te gusta llegar a tiempo, detestas hacer esperar.

—Si me hubieses avisado con más anticipación yo podría haber dejado elegido lo que me iba a poner —dijo Meiling. De repente su expresión malhumorada cambio por una de dicha—. ¡Este es perfecto! —grito.

—¿O sea que ya terminaste? —indago esperanzado Shaoran.

—Obvio que no —dijo como en un tono de "¿acaso eres estúpido?"—. Ahora me faltan los zapatos. Mmm… y también tengo que ver el peinado.

Shaoran soltó un quejido y empezó a darse golpecitos contra el marco de la puerta.

—Maldita sea… maldita sea… —mascullaba.

…o.O.o…

La mansión Daidouji estaba repleta de personas de la alta sociedad empresarial. Los camareros contratados esa noche parecían no dar abasto, iban de un lugar a otro. Los invitados estaban ataviados con elegantes trajes y vestidos, pero sin duda la que más destacaba era una hermosa castaña con un vestido verde. O eso opinaba su diseñadora y amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji.

—¡Estas esplendida! —canturreo Sonomi Daidouji, la madre de la amatista, apenas Sakura ingreso a la mansión. Sonomi estaba en la recepción recibiendo a los invitados como buena anfitriona—. Cada día estas más hermosa, heredaste la belleza de tu madre —Sakura sonríe y agradece—. Tengo que irme, están llegando más personas. Luego nos vemos querida. Tomoyo debe andar por el salón —agrego apurada antes irse a seguir saludando.

La castaña camino con paso lento hacia el salón, donde se hallaban todos. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su amiga. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, pero ni rastro de la amatista. Suspiro y se puso a pasear a lo largo y ancho del recinto. Cuando se detuvo para recoger una de las tantas copas que ofrecía uno de los camareros alguien se aproximo a ella hasta quedar de frente, una sonrisa amistosa presente en su rostro.

Era un hombre. Alto, quizás 1,82 cm, un poco robusto, de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos grises. El esmoquin negro le quedaba de maravilla. Para la mayoría de las mujeres debía ser un deleite para la vista; Sakura ni se inmuto.

—Buenas noches, señorita Kinomoto.

—Ya nos conocemos hace tiempo. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre; tratarme de _tu_ —dijo y bebió un trago de su copa. La sonrisa del sujeto se hizo más amplia.

—Está bien. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, pero estaría mejor si no tuviera que haber venido a esta fiesta.

—Viniste solo porque te lo pedimos ¿cierto? —la muchacha asintió—. Lo siento, pero queríamos conversar algo contigo. Además al venir hiciste feliz a tu amiga y a todos los hombres de la sala con ese vestido.

Ella ya sabía que diría algo por el estilo. A su parecer Tomoyo se había excedido con el vestido. Por delante le llegaba hasta tres dedos debajo de la rodilla y caía en cascada formando una pequeña cola por detrás, la espalda estaba al descubierto; por suerte llevaba el cabello suelto (se había dejado crecer el pelo y ahora le llegaba a mitad de la espalda). Su cabello naturalmente lacio fue ondulado un poco para la ocasión. También había sido maquillada levemente, más que nada sus ojos para resaltar su increíble color. Y para rematar tuvo que ponerse unas sandalias plateadas de taco aguja que la hacían (por lo menos) cinco centímetros más alta.

Sakura no participo en nada para su "producción estética". Si, Tomoyo tenía su propia _Barby _andante de carne y hueso.

—Cállate. ¿De qué querían hablarme?

La hizo sentarse en uno de los sofás antes de platicar.

—Bueno, como tú ya sabes somos el Clan más poderoso de Japón. Estamos planeando que mi hermana menor, Hitomi, se case con el jefe del Clan de China.

—Shaoran Li.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó en una postura más enderezada. — ¿Lo conoces?

—Lo conocí cuando era una niña, cuando recolectaba las cartas Clow —la explicación pareció relajarlo.

—Pues queremos que se casen, para fijar una alianza fija entre ambos clanes; además de que es ventajoso para todos porque son los clanes con más poder mágico.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

—No mucho en realidad. Es solo que estoy algo nervioso y me desvió del tema —dice, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello. Ante esa revelación Sakura parpadeo, sorprendida.

—¿Y por qué estarías nervioso?

—Sakura, tú tienes un gran potencial mágico. Mi familia está deseando que te unas a nuestro clan mediante una unión… matrimonial.

Todo se detiene alrededor de ellos, han formado su propia burbuja personal en donde no llegan las charlas de los demás, los ruidos. La pequeña Kinomoto no sabe hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo con asombro. Luego sacude su cabeza, provocando que su cabello se agite con la sacudida y algunos mechones van a su rostro. Se los retira y ve directamente a los ojos de Ren.

—¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?

—No… en este momento. Veras, mi familia quiere que nos casemos, yo quiero salir contigo; ver si podemos estar juntos pero porque me gustas. Y mucho.

Un silencio se instala entre ellos y Sakura siente la boca seca. _"¿Cómo me debo sentir? ¿Halagada? ¿Con esa sensación de mariposas en la panza? ¿Alegre... por el inicio de un amor?" _ Su mente le dicta lo que debe hacer por educación: aceptar salir con él y después ver como sigue el asunto. Pero su corazón esta silencioso, no experimenta emoción alguna. Esta callado y no ofrecerá su opinión al igual que todos esos años.

—Lo siento, Ren; pero no puedo salir contigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —_"¿Le digo?" _Suspiro—. Es complicado, y no puedo explicártelo aquí —abarca el salón con un movimiento de su mano—. Si quieres saber podemos encontrarnos mañana y te doy la explicación que te mereces.

—Está bien —estaba visiblemente tenso. Se pone de pie—. ¿Cuándo y dónde?

—Yo te llamare mañana para acordar el lugar.

Ren asiente y se dispone para irse, pero antes se vuelve y mira a Sakura con determinación.

—De verdad me gustas. Si yo creo que puedo lograr que me ames… lo intentare. No soy de los que se rinde ante el primer obstáculo.

"_Cuando escuches la historia… ojala que te rindas conmigo"._


	3. Chapter 3

_Corazón muerto_

_**Capitulo Tres**_

Shaoran bebió un poco de champaña. Hace aproximadamente media hora habían llegado a la dichosa fiesta, la cual —al parecer— se encontraba en pleno apogeo.

—Li —le llamo alguien detrás suyo, dándole suaves golpecitos en su hombro.

El castaño se giro y se topo con una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos amatistas. Sus rasgos faciales le resultaban muy familiares. "_¿La conozco?"._

Ella, que seguía siendo tan perceptiva como cuando era una niña, pudo interpretar la confusión en sus ojos.

—Creo que no te acuerdas de mí. Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, me alegro de verte después de tanto tiempo —le tendió la mano y Shaoran se la estrecho, aún tratando de hacer memoria. _"Daidouji… Daidouji…" _El recuerdo de una chiquilla que siempre andaba con una filmadora emergió en su mente.¡Claro! Era la hija de Sonomi, dueña de las empresas de juguetes "Daidouji S.A", y la amiga de la cardcaptor.

—Daidouji… Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Tomoyo sonrío, pero luego su atención se desvió hacia algo detrás de Li.Él notó como su ceño se fruncía ligeramente, quizás en molestia o confusión. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada vio en uno de los lujosos sofás, sentados y charlando, a Ren Yoshida y una joven de larga cabellera castaña y vestido verde.

"_¿Sakura?"_

Ambos se quedaron observándolos. Cuando Ren se puso de pie y se fue con actitud abatida, Tomoyo continúo la conversación, ignorando (por el momento) lo que acababa de ver.

—¿Y qué te trae por Japón, Li?

—Negocios —respondió escuetamente y bebió de su copa—. Disculpa Daidouji, pero ¿has visto a mi prima o Hiraguizawa por aquí? Los he perdido de vista al llegar.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila, no me molesta —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Después negó con la cabeza—; y no, creo que no los he visto. ¿No cambiaron mucho desde niños, verdad?

—No. Meiling sigue siendo… hiperactiva, y a Hiraguizawa aún le gusta sacar de quicio a la gente, o al menos a Meiling y a mí.

Tomoyo rio entre dientes e iba a decir algo cuando una tercera voz irrumpió su conversación.

—Discúlpenme. ¿Tú eres Shaoran Li?

El castaño miro a la desconocida durante medio segundo antes que sus ojos se fijaron en el colgante que llevaba puesto. Ese pentagrama con una luna menguante en el centro correspondía al clan "líder" —o de mayor poderío— de Japón.

—Sí, soy yo.

La muchacha le sonrío ampliamente y le extendió la mano, la cual Li estrecho para soltar casi de inmediato. Ella se sintió un poco decepcionado por tan breve toque, pero su sonrisa no flaqueo.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aiko, pertenezco al clan Yoshida —se presento y luego le hablo a la de ojos amatistas —. Hola Tomoyo.

—Hola Aiko —le saludo con cortesía.

—¿Se conocen? —indago Shaoran, con genuina curiosidad.

—Sí, nos conocimos por accidente gracias a Sakura.

—¿Por accidente?

—Oh, no fue nada. Es solo que un día, mientras dábamos un paseo, Sakura sintió varias presencias poderosas y desconocidas, y decidió ir a investigar. Yo la acompañe y llegamos a un aeropuerto. Lo que ocurrió fue que la familia Yoshida había venido a pasar un tiempo en Tomoeda. Sakura los interrogo, no sin antes revelar su presencia mágica e identidad, y ahí nos conocimos.

—Nosotros sabíamos que la maestra de las cartas Clow…

—Ahora cartas Sakura —acoto Tomoyo.

—… ahora cartas Sakura —concordó Aiko— vivía en Tomoeda, por lo que decidimos no ocultarnos desde el inicio para que ella fuera a nuestro encuentro y pudiéramos conocerla —la sonrisa amable que tenía hasta ese momento se torno picara—; y mi hermano quedo _fascinado_ con ella.

La expresión de Tomoyo también se volvió pícara.

—Lo sospechaba, pero no sé si Sakura se percato de ello.

—Pues si no lo ha hecho ahora ya lo sabe —comento con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Mi familia quiere que Sakura se una al clan. Es una maga poderosa, y no quieren desaprovechar la oportunidad de incrementar el poder mágico de la familia—un ligero sonrojo adorno sus mejillas por la vergüenza que le provocaron sus propias palabras. Hacia quedar a sus familiares como unos interesados, hambrientos de poder—. Son ambiciosos, pero no piensen que es por lo único que quieren que ella se una. Además de ser atractiva por su magia a mi hermano realmente le gusta. A él no le importaría estar con Sakura, e incluso formar una familia con ella. Mejor dicho, él quiere que Sakura sea su pareja, no se lo dijo hasta ahora porque, como él es el futuro jefe del clan, debía comprometerse con alguien que tuviera la aprobación de la familia. Sakura ahora ya la tiene, y Ren no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Shaoran quedo sorprendido y con una sensación extraña ante la repentina información de un posible romance entre Kinomoto y Yoshida, pero lo atribuyo al hecho de que Sakura fue la primer chica de quien se enamoro; y aunque fue un amor infantil el primer amor nunca se olvida ¿o no?.

Mientras, Tomoyo quedo estática por el instante que le tomo salir de su asombro. ¿A su mejor amiga le iban a proponer matrimonio? Miro al sillón donde había visto por última vez a la castaña, pero ya no estaba allí. La busco, frenética, con la mirada por todo el salón, pero no la encontraba. ¿Dónde se había metido?

—¿Me estás diciendo que _ahora_, en esta reunión, le va a pedir que se casen?

—No, no —negó fervientemente Aiko y se apresuro a aclarar—. Le va a pedir que salga con él. Pedirle matrimonio, así de la nada, sería… —se detuvo, buscando la palabra—… estúpido. Ella se negaría de inmediato, y además Ren quedaría como un presuntuoso que piensa que cualquier mujer se arrojaría a sus brazos a la primera proposición sin siquiera conocerlo realmente.

—Eso es verdad. Pero… —¿Pero qué? "Pero debes saber que Saku no aceptara salir con tu hermano porque, bueno, no sé porque, pero ella no quiere una relación estable". No. Tomoyo no podía decir aquello.

Shaoran se percato de que la pelinegra tenía cierta duda sobre algo, pero antes de poder preguntar que era sintió una conocida presencia y otra ligeramente familiar.

Se volteo para ver aproximarse a ellos a la reencarnación de Clow y a la maestra de las cartas.

* * *

Suspiro por cuarta vez antes de sentirse observada. Levanto la mirada y, al no hallar a nadie que estuviera pendiente de ella, se echo hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda contra los suaves y cómodos respaldos del sofá. Pero de nuevo tuvo esa sensación y esta vez frunció el ceño. Se concentro y ladeo la cabeza, como si estuviera escuchando algo. Unos segundos después sonrió ladinamente, se levanto y camino hacia una de las esquinas del salón, cerca de la mesa de los bocadillos.

El hombre, que hasta hacia unos instantes estuvo mirándola, ahora le daba la espalda tratando de disimular y no ser reconocido, sin éxito.

—Nos vemos otra vez, Eriol —dijo Kinomoto.

—Las gratas coincidencias de la vida —comento, volteándose y regalándole una sonrisa amistosa—. Hace años que no sabía nada de ti, Sakura.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Estuve en Inglaterra unos dos años, ahora vivo en Hong Kong con Shaoran y Meiling. Ieran Li quería que me fuera con ellos, me pidió que le ayude con el entrenamiento mágico de Shaoran y también de otros integrantes del clan Li.

—Guau, debe ser un honor para ellos ser entrenados por la poderosa reencarnación del mago Clow Reed —dice, bromeando.

—Por supuesto —indico Hiraguizawa, sonriendo divertido—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces ahora que todo está tranquilo?

—Voy a la universidad. Estudio para ser asistente social.

Eriol se sorprendió ante la elección de profesión.

—¿Asistente social? —repitió.

—Siendo honesta yo misma me sorprendí con la carrera que elegí —admitió la castaña—, pero algo relacionado con números no podía estudiar (ya sabes que odio las matemáticas). Me gustan los deportes, pero no me veía como deportista profesional. Como no me llama la atención la fama tampoco quise ser modelo (aunque Tomoyo me lo sugirió). Medicina no, no soportaría ver tanta sangre y demás cosas. Y así descarte muchas cosas hasta que decidí que quería ayudar a las familias.

—Pero a veces ese trabajo puede ser… peligroso, por ciertas familias, ciertas _personas_ que integren la familia—apunto Eriol.

Sakura asintió, dándole la razón.

—Ya pensé en eso, pero no importa. Si alguien se vuelve agresivo puedo defenderme. Aprendí defensa personal y artes marciales; además de que puedo utilizar mi magia. En casos extremos, obviamente —agrego con rapidez—. ¿Y tú estudias algo?

—Administración, y practico con mi magia. Tú también ¿no es así? Lo digo por lo rápido que hallaste mi presencia.

Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción adorno el rostro de Sakura.

—Practico todos los días. Mi magia es más poderosa ahora —anuncio con un poco de soberbia.

—¿Por eso el próximo jefe del clan Yoshida parece interesado en ti, o es por algo más? —interrogo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—¿Viste eso? —Eriol solo la miro con su mirada patentada. Esa sabionda que dice: "Yo noto muchas cosas". Sakura suspiro, irritada al comprobar que su amigo no había cambiado—. Un poco de ambas. En realidad, creo que más de la cosa que no dices pero estas insinuando.

Hiraguizawa la miro de forma inocente, pero luego sonrió, galante.

—No le culpo. Te has puesto hermosa, flor de cerezo.

—Gracias por el halago, Eriol.

Y con esa contestación la reencarnación de Clow confirmo que la castaña si había cambiado con el paso de los años. No se había puesto roja con el piropo que le lanzo, ya no era despistada con las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor. En definitiva había perdido la inocencia característica de ella, o al menos que la caracterizaba de niña. Y algo más. Sakura ya no tenía algo, pero no podía adivinar que era.

Inconscientemente, mientras pensaba en ello, paseo la mirada por el salón y vio a Shaoran acompañado de dos muchachas.

—¿Quiénes son ellas? —le pregunto a Sakura.

—¿Quiénes? —indago a su vez ésta, y siguió su mirada.

—Las que están junto a Shaoran (es él de cabello castaño, alto), la chica de cabello negro y la de cabello cobrizo.

—Oh —musito la de ojos esmeralda, localizando y reconociendo a las personas que Eliot indicaba—. Una es Tomoyo Daidouji. Supongo que la recuerdas ¿verdad? —el peliazul asintió, confirmando. Sakura prosiguió—. La otra es Aiko Yoshida, hermana de Ren.

—Así que ella es —murmuro para sí.

—¿Ella es qué? —indago al no comprender.

Eriol titubeo, pero luego decidió que no haría ningún mal a nadie si le decía a Sakura el motivo de su viaje.

—Shaoran vino aquí para formar una alianza con el clan Yoshida —le informo—. Además su madre cree que Aiko sería una buena candidata para ser su esposa.

Ante semejante noticia Hiraguizawa esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Sakura, aunque sea sorpresa, pero ella ni se inmuto. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, pregunto:

—¿No te sorprende?

—Un poco —dijo Sakura—. Aunque era de esperarse; después de todo, luego de los Li, los Yoshida son los más fuerte mágica y económicamente en Oriente.

—Tú también serías una buena candidata —comento como al pasar.

La castaña, quien se había mantenido observando al grupo de tres donde estaba su amiga, enfoco su atención en Eriol. Por un momento su rostro se mantuvo en blanco, luego soltó una carcajada como si la reencarnación de Clow hubiese dicho algo tremendamente gracioso. Unas pocas personas que estaban cerca de ellos miraron de reojo a Sakura, pero ella no les prestó atención. En cambio, riendo, dijo algo que Eriol jamás espero oír.

—Aún si me lo pidiera, yo no me casaría con Li.

Un silencio profundo se instalo entre ellos luego de esa frase. Al final, quien lo rompió, fue Eriol, sugiriendo ir junto a Tomoyo, Aiko y Shaoran. La castaña acepto y ambos se encaminaron hacia ellos.

—¡Saku! —exclamo alegre su mejor amiga al verla aparecer—. Justo iba a buscarte —antes de seguir hablando se percato de que Sakura iba acompañada —. Oh, buenas noches…

—Hiraguizawa, Eriol Hiraguizawa —se presento, tomando la mano de Tomoyo con delicadeza y besándosela. Como su educación de caballero ingles le imponía. Y siendo honestos también un poco de su galantería natural.

—Ah, sí. Me acuerdo de ti. Hace años que no te veía. ¿Tú te acuerdas de mí?

—Claro que sí, Tomoyo.

La menor de los Kinomoto miro con reproche a Eriol, pues él ni siquiera había reconocido a Tomoyo hasta que ella le dijo quien era, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Decidió que era mejor saludar a los otros dos.

—Buenas noches, Aiko —dijo, sonriendo.

—Buenas noches, Sakura. Perdón si soy muy directa pero ¿ya has hablado con mi hermano?

Si había algo que le gustaba a Sakura de Aiko era su frontalidad para decir las cosas, pero no en ese preciso tiempo. La sonrisa de la castaña vacilo un instante y se compuso.

—Sí, pero si quieres saber los detalles será mejor que lo interrogues a él. No sé qué cosas él querrá decirte y cuáles no —cuando vio que Aiko asintió se dirigió en el castaño—. Tanto tiempo Shaoran. ¿Cómo has estado?

El heredero del clan Li, quien se había quedado absorto observándola, salió de sus pensamientos al oír que se dirigía a él.

—Bien.

—Me alegro. Me he enterado de que vas asumir como jefe de tu clan a finales de este año.

Él parpadeo, sorprendido de que lo supiera, y se fijo aún más en ella. Era obvio que su nivel de magia había aumentado, pues sabía ocultar perfectamente su presencia, pero también notaba que había algo distinto en ella. ¿Su cabello era más largo? _"OH, eres tan listo al notarlo… Idiota"_, su propia mente lo insulto. Está bien, eso no era. Entonces era… era… Cuando Sakura lo miro directamente a los ojos se dio cuenta. ¡Sus ojos! Sus ojos verdes habían perdido cierto brillo, como si algo les faltara. _"¡Eureka!¡Muy bien hecho Einstein!" _

—¿Shaoran?

—Perdón, me quede pensando en algo —se disculpo, avergonzado y temiendo haber sido muy obvio en su escrutinio. Por como lo miraba Eliot podía apostar que sí—. ¿Cómo te has enterado lo de mi asunción?

—Oh, es que cada cierto tiempo le envió cartas a tu mamá y ella me las contesta.

—¿Te escribes con mi madre?

—¿Te escribes con su madre?

Tanto Shaoran como Tomoyo, Aiko y Eriol no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa que se denotaba en sus voces. Sakura elevo sus cejas y parpadeo, confundida por sus reacciones.

—Sí ¿acaso tiene algo de malo?

—No, es solo que es… raro —admitió—. No sabía que tenían alguna clase de amistad.

—Pues sí, la formamos cuando fui de visita a Hong Kong con mi hermano, Yukito y Tomoyo.

—Y Kero —agrego en un susurro Tomoyo, taciturna. Aunque los otros tres la escucharon Sakura al parecer no, o prefirió ignorar su comentario.

—Ella me ayudo. Intercambiamos correspondencia desde entonces. Ella me informa de cosas importantes que estén pasando o van a pasar en los distintos clanes, y yo mantengo que todo esté en orden por aquí.

—Cuando dices aquí ¿te refieres a Tomoeda?

—Me refiero a Japón —una vez más todos se sorprendieron—. He bajado un poco la vigilancia que hago porque ahora están los Yoshida cerca, y además últimamente tengo que rendir muchos parciales para mi carrera. Se lo dije a la señora Ieran y ella lo comprende, por lo que ahora tengo unas especies de "mini vacaciones" —explico haciendo comillas con los dedos, y al finalizar encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto.

Tomoyo se sintió traicionada y un poco herida. Todos esos años Sakura nunca le conto de que mantenía el contacto con la madre de Li, ni que era algo parecido a una "guardiana". Siempre creyó que ella seguía haciendo magia porque le gustaba y también para lograr que Kero y Yue volvieran. En ese momento, Tomoyo se dio cuenta que ya no podía leer a Sakura como cuando eran niñas, ya no era un libro abierto. Cada vez que ella quisiera ocultarle algo podría hacerlo con facilidad. Ella no podría saber si algo anda mal si la castaña no se lo decía y, por lo tanto, no podría ayudarla. ¿Por qué su mejor amiga se había encerrado en sí misma? ¿Por qué la excluía de sus cosas? ¿Por qué le guardaba secretos si antes se contaban todo?

Notando lo que sus palabras habían provocado en su mejor amiga Sakura hizo algo que jamás pensó que emplearía. Sí, ella lo práctico, pero con gente desconocida. Les hacía creer que era "su voz interna". Pero ahora quería decirle algo a Tomoyo, algo solo a ella, no a los demás.

Respiro hondo y bajo su escudo, permitiendo que su presencia se sintiera por toda la estancia. Shaoran, Eriol, Aiko, Ren, y los cabecilla de la familia Yoshida (es decir, los padres de Ren y Aiko), la sintieron con claridad. Cada uno de ellos contemplo a la castaña, sin entender porque hacia aquello. Ella no les prestó atención (algo que sabía hacer muy bien: ignorar a la gente), y se concentro únicamente a Tomoyo.

_**Lo siento mucho, Tommy.**_

Daidouji pego un pequeño salto, sobresaltada. Esa voz que escucho era la de Sakura, pero ella no había hablado; lo sabía porque la estaba mirando. ¿Qué fue lo qué…?

_**Te estoy hablando telepáticamente **_—le explico la voz en su cabeza—. _**Es la primera vez que lo hago con alguien, que sabe quién soy. Antes solo lo practique con desconocidos.**_

Tomoyo estaba cada vez más desconcertada, pero supo guardar la compostura y fingir que nada fuera de lo normal pasaba.

"_¿Me oyes a mí?"_, pensó.

**Sí **—le respondió a ella, pero también se fijo que le contestaba algo a Eriol. ¿Cómo conversaba con los dos al mismo tiempo?

_**Ni yo lo sé muy bien, pero eso no importa ahora. Solo me comunico contigo así para decirte que lo siento, y mucho Tommy **_—frente a ella Sakura le sonreía de forma algo triste a Shaoran, pero Tomoyo sentía que en realidad le sonreía a ella.

"_¿Por qué lo sientes?"_

_**No te oculte lo de Ieran Li apropósito, solo no me di cuenta que fuera importante para ti saberlo. No me gusta herirte Tommy, que te pongas mal por mi culpa. Somos como hermanas. ERES mi hermana.**_

Sus ojos le ardieron un poco antes esas palabras, pero parpadeo rápido para alejar las lágrimas.

_**Aiko te está hablando **_—le aviso Sakura—. _**Pregunta si estás bien.**_

Rápidamente la pelinegra le respondió, con una sonrisa sincera.

—Sí, estoy perfecta. No te preocupes.

—¿Segura? Hace un momento parecía que ibas a llorar.

—No; solo me entro algo en el ojo.

Antes de que Aiko pudiera decir algo más un grito se escucho detrás de ellos. Como si estuvieran sincronizados todos giraron y vieron caminar hacia ellos (con bastante velocidad para andar usando tacos) a una pelinegra con un despampanante vestido rojizo.

—¿Meiling? —dijeron a dúo Sakura y Tomoyo.

Meiling se arrojo sobre Sakura para darle un fuerte abrazo. Unos segundos después se separo y a la siguiente a quien dejo sin aire fue a Tomoyo. Mientras la abrazaba soltaba frases como "¡Las extrañe!","¿Por qué no me llamaron?" y "¡Están guapísimas!".

La energética personalidad de Meiling distendió el ambiente un poco tenso, el cual se había formado por el interrogatorio que le hacían a Sakura tras haber bajado su escudo.

—¿Y que tienen para contarme chicas? —indago la de ojos rubí una vez que le presentaron a Aiko y peleara un poco con Eriol y su primo.

Tomoyo sonrío, ahora feliz al "hablar" con Sakura y reencontrarse con Meiling.

—¿Por qué mejor no nos cuentas algo tú, Mei?

Shaoran hizo una mueca a la vez que la sonrisa de su prima se agrandaba. Cuando a Meiling le ofrecían hablar con libertad… uf… iban a estar un buen rato allí parados.

* * *

**NOTAS de la AUTORA**

_Hola! Otro nuevo capitulo... esta historia se escribe sola! Ya llevo escrito la mitad del cuarto capitulo, asi que el domingo o lunes a mas tardar lo publico. _

_Feliz Navidad atrasada y cualquier comentario, sugerencia, etc., dejen un review. Gracias a las que dejaron su comentario ^^_

_XOXOX_


	4. Chapter 4

Me había olvidado de poner el Disclaimer antes, así que…

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen; yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión en mis historias._

* * *

**_Corazón muerto_**

**.**

**_C__a__pitulo Cuatro_**

**.**

Agotada, Sakura se dejo caer en su cama aún con su vestido puesto. Las sandalias se las había sacado apenas llego a su casa; el dolor en sus pies la estuvo matando durante casi toda la fiesta. Por suerte, no mucho después de que Meiling apareciera, se sirvió la cena y todos fueron invitados al gran comedor de la mansión. Sentarse fue una bendición para Sakura, pero luego de la cena (que transcurrió con tranquilidad) vino el baile. Al ser la gran mayoría personas adultas muy importantes no fue un baile "alocado", pero bailar cualquier cosa con esos tacos era una tortura. Y una que duro casi toda la noche, porque Ren la invito en cada oportunidad que tenía.

"_De verdad le gusto"._

Y ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello ¿Qué haría con ese asunto? No podía salir con él y darles falsas esperanzas, y mucho menos casarse. Nunca le haría feliz, y Ren merecía ser feliz.

"_Tendré que decirle la verdad"_

Sería la primera vez que le diría a alguien su secreto…

Decidió dejar de pensar en el tema y se puso de pie para sacarse el vestido, ponerlo en una percha y colgarlo en el armario. Se cepillo el cabello, se puso unos pantalones cortos y una musculosa para dormir y se acostó en su cómoda cama.

Apenas su cabeza toco la almohada sus parpados se cerraron y su respiración se volvió lenta y acompasada. El sueño la había venció de inmediato.

…o.O.o…

La castaña se despertó ante el insistente toque del timbre. Con pereza se levanto, fue hasta el baño, se lavo la cara y se cepillo los dientes. En el camino hacia la puerta se ato el cabello en un flojo rodete. Al abrir la puerta un sorprendido futuro jefe del clan Yoshida la miraba.

Ren parpadeo, tratando de recuperarse de la conmoción sufrida. Allí, frente a él, estaba una Sakura totalmente… adorable y atractiva, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Él no sabía que eso era posible, pero allí estaba la prueba. Sakura estaba con cara adormilada, refregándose su ojo con la mano. Algunos mechones escapaban del rodete que se había hecho. Su cara le inspiraba ternura. Pero por otro lado, el pantaloncito que usaba era extremadamente corto y algo ajustado, su musculosa se ajustaba en sus pechos para luego caer suelta hasta su cintura.

Al darse cuenta que estaba recorriéndole el cuerpo con la mirada sin ningún disimulo levanto la vista, de golpe, y se centro en su rostro.

—Buenos días, Sakura —se aclaro la garganta, ya que su voz había salido un poco ronca—. Creo que llegue temprano.

—¿Eh? No, no. ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunto aún medio dormida.

Ren consulto su reloj de muñeca. —Las once y veinte.

—¿Once y veinte? —repitió sorprendida. Ella nunca solía despertarse tan tarde. Admitía que no era de lo más madrugadora, pero a más tardar se despertaba a las nueve. El alcohol que bebió y el baile de ayer la dejaron muchísimo más agotada de lo que suponía —. Pasa y toma asiento en la sala. Yo voy a vestirme. Ya vuelvo.

Él la observo irse y entrar en la última habitación que estaba en el pasillo. "_Su dormitorio…". _Negó con la cabeza, entro, cerró la puerta y fue para la derecha, hacia la sala de estar. El departamento de Sakura no era demasiado grande, pero a ella no le importaba porque ella vivía sola y economizaba; el alquiler era barato. Al entrar te hallabas en un pequeño recibidor, que tenía de frente un pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio, el cuarto de baño y el cuarto que Sakura tenía para estudiar. Si ibas para la izquierda entrabas a la cocina-comedor, y si ibas hacia la derecha ibas a la sala de estar.

Ren recorrió la pequeña sala, viendo con curiosidad las fotografías enmarcadas que había allí. Una de ellas llamo su atención. En la foto estaba una niña de unos once años, con el cabello corto, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa de genuina felicidad. En sus brazos sostenía a un osito de felpa. A su izquierda estaba un niño de cabello castaño con un leve sonrojo y expresión molesta; a su derecha otra niña con ojos amatistas y una dulce sonrisa.

"_¿Esa niña del medio eras tú, Sakura?"_

—Perdón por hacerte esperar —se disculpo una voz femenina detrás de él.

Al girarse se encontró con una cardcaptor ya cambiada. Su rodete persistía, pero ahora llevaba unos jeans azul claros, una musculosa rosada apagada y unas bailarinas negras.

—Está bien. No tardaste nada.

—Estupendo —dijo y entro, dejando una bandeja con galletas y dos tazas de té humeantes en la mesita—. Sírvete —ofreció amable y mientras él tomaba un poco de su té ella indago—: ¿Estás aquí por tú explicación? —Ren asintió—. Bien, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que voy a explicarte. No, mejor _júralo_.

¿Qué podría ser tan grave para pedir su juramento?

—Te lo juro, Sakura. Si tú no quieres que se lo diga a alguien no hablare.

Sakura tomo un profundo respiro antes de iniciar y mirar a Ren directo a los ojos. Ojos verdes, como esmeraldas, enfrentándose a ojos grises, como la plata.

—Verás, hace unos años…

…o.O.o…

Shaoran Li tenía resaca. Maldita sea. No tenía una resaca desde el último año de secundario, cuando un viernes por la noche se emborracho con unos compañeros de curso, y al día siguiente estaba tan mal que su madre se dio cuenta. Y ellos tenían que ir a una reunión del concilio.

¿Cómo es que termino con resaca? Desde aquella vez siempre se medía con lo que tomaba, conocía sus límites. Estaba seguro de que no se había excedido con el alcohol en la fiesta. Lo que bebía tenía un gusto un poco extraño, pero seguramente era champaña y vino extranjeros… Excepto que… Podría ser que…

Soltó un quejido. Le dolía pensar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

El gusto de la bebida era… ¡ERIOL! Las únicas veces que no sintió algo raro en la bebida era cuando Eriol no le daba la copa, sino que él mismo la tomaba de las bandejas que llevaban los camareros. Shaoran mascullo todos los insultos que conocía, en cada idioma que aprendió. El muy desgraciado de la reencarnación de Clow le hizo un hechizo a cada copa que le daba.

Soltó otro quejido lastimero. No podía hacer nada. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza como para pensar en un hechizo que revirtiera lo que le pasaba.

—Me las vas a pagar, hijo de p…

—¡Xiao Lang! —exclamo alguien, escandalizado—. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que está mal decir malas palabras?

—¡Tú! —siseo furioso al reconocerlo—. Haz algo para sacarme esta maldita resaca.

—Nooo, tú tienes que aprender de tus errores. No se debe beber tanto.

—Tú le hiciste algo a lo que tome.

—No me eches la culpa —protesto, fingiendo inocencia—. Yo no he hecho nada.

—Sí, claro. Y Santa Claus existe —mascullo con enojo—. ¿Qué hora es?

Eriol se fijo en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche del castaño. Le dijo "las doce y medía" y empezó a imitar el ruido de un reloj. El "_tic tac_" era como apuñaladas a la pobre cabeza de Shaoran. Éste recurrió a su último recurso.

—¡MEILING!

Su prima parecía tener un don para saber cuando Shaoran _realmente _lo necesitaba. Dos minutos después del grito la chica apareció en la puerta del cuarto de su primo, quien estaba tirado en su cama, tapando sus ojos con su brazo.

—¿Shao? —le llamo preocupada—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Eriol uso magia en mis bebidas —explico desganado, en voz baja—. Sácalo de aquí, por favor.

—¿De cualquier forma que yo quiera?

—Sí. Golpéalo, mátalo… no me importa.

Eliot, quien consideraba todo el asunto muy gracioso, se puso serio al sentir algo extraño.

—¿Sentiste eso? —interrogo al castaño.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esa presencia. Ya regreso.

Y desapareció de la habitación, dejando a una Meling refunfuñando.

—No se vale. Siempre usa su magia para escaparse —dijo, yéndose a buscar algo para aliviar el malestar de su primo.

* * *

Permanecían sentados en la sala de estar, sin hablar. Sakura observaba a Ren, quien estaba digiriendo el monologo que ella le había dado.

—¿No hay alguna posibilidad… —indago, al cabo de un rato, sin verla a ella sino al suelo— … de que se… _revierta_ lo que hizo?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Todos estos años lo he intentado.

—¿Y si le pides a ella…?

—Ya lo he hecho —le interrumpió, sabiendo que es lo que propondría—, y no ha podido ayudarme. Ella quiso —se apresuro a aclarar al ver el escepticismo de él. La castaña la defendería a ella sin importar lo ocurrido en el pasado—, pero no pudo. Desde entonces he buscado la forma…

—Sin éxito al parecer —interrumpió él esta vez; amargura palpable en su voz. Sakura lo miro, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada, a pesar de no ser culpa suya.

—Estoy segura de vas a encontrar a alguien, Ren.

—Por favor, no empieces a decir que soy buen un buen chico y bla bla bla —la vio directo a los ojos—. ¿Nunca le has contado a nadie esto?

—No, y tampoco veo la necesidad de decírselos. A veces es mejor que tus seres queridos queden ignorantes de algunas cosas.

—Gracias por ser honesta conmigo —agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura se la correspondió.

—Me fío de ti, Ren, y además no podía ocultártelo cuando me propusiste matrimonio, o lo ibas a hacer en el futuro —rectifico al ver que el rubio iba a protestar—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo?

Ren parpadeo, sorprendido por el cambio abrupto de tema, pero de inmediato asintió, afirmando. La menor de los Kinomoto abrió el estucho que había sobre la mesa y extrajo dos cartas rosadas. Se puso de pie, saco su collar y lo puso delante de ella, recitando el conjuro:

—Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

La llave resplandeció y cuando la luz se extinguió Sakura sostenía el báculo, que ahora era casi del tamaño del de Eriol. El anillo rosado que rodeaba a la estrella ya no estaba; la estrella, de diez puntas ahora, levitaba a unos centímetros del extremo superior del báculo. En ese extremo había una pequeña esfera roja, que debajo tenía unas diminutas alas blancas.

Luego arrojo al aire las cartas que llevaba en la mano. Éstas, en vez de caer, flotaron alrededor de la castaña, formando un círculo, con un leve brillo dorado en sus bordes. Sakura les sonrió con cariño.

—Escudo —dijo—, rodéanos y cubre nuestras presencias, tanto físicas como mágicas—apunto a la carta con el báculo y esta de inmediato cumplió su mandato.

Ren contemplo con atención, sin moverse de su lugar, cada acción que ella realizaba: las palabras que decía, los cambios en el báculo cuando empleaba magia; pues al utilizar las cartas la esfera del báculo pasaba de un rojo oscuro a un rojo vivo, como la sangre, y las alas incrementaban su tamaño un par de centímetros.

—Nunca había visto usarte las cartas —musito con fascinación.

Sakura iba a decirle _"nadie en un tiempo lo ha hecho"_, pero no lo creyó necesario. Guardo silencio un momento, después respiro hondo y volvió a hablar.

—Esperanza —llamo. La carta que aún estaba levitando frente a ella brillo con una luz blanca que, al desparecer, dejo ver a una niña de cabellos grises—. Hola Hope —dijo con suavidad la castaña.

—Hola —le respondió la voz de la niña, alegre—. ¿Puedo jugar con mis amigas?

—Claro que sí, pero primero quiero presentarte a alguien.

Hope pareció entusiasmarse ante la idea de conocer a alguien nuevo. Sakura se acerco a Ren, le agarro la mano y tiro de él hacia la carta Esperanza.

—Hope, el es Ren Yoshida. Es un amigo mío.

—Mucho gusto —saludo. Una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola.

Ren y Hope se enfrascaron en una conversación amistosa. Sakura se mantenía apartada, observándolos sentada desde el sofá, hasta que se percato de que una presencia mágica estaba aproximándose a ellos. Le era conocida… "_Eriol"_. Bueno era evidente que se daría cuenta de que había utilizado su magia, después de todo era la reencarnación de Clow; pero creyó que no vendría pues era obvio que no existía ningún peligro. Sonrió. La curiosidad de Hiraguizawa era muy grande.

—Tenemos visita Ren.

Yoshida, quien estaba entretenido con las preguntas que le hacía la carta Esperanza, clavo su mirada en la castaña. La pregunta obvia en sus ojos. _¿Qué? ¿Quién?_

No hizo falta que ella respondiera, pues en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Y Kinomoto actuó rápido. Hope, que entendía la mirada que su dueña le dirigió, asintió en conformismo aunque algo deprimida porque no pudo estar en compañía de las demás cartas. Sakura se puso frente a ella, acunando tiernamente su mejilla con su mano.

—Luego dejare que estés un rato con tus amigas, Hope —prometió, animándola. La carta Esperanza volvió a asentir y Sakura le sonrió—. Nos vemos.

—Adiós…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que una luz la envolviera y se convirtiera en una carta, que voló hacia la mano de Sakura. Unos instantes después la carta Escudo también floto hacia ella.

Ren fue a atender. Su paso era lento, resignado, sus hombros caídos en actitud de derrota. Al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Eriol Hiraguizawa, el famosísimo Reed Clow en su vida anterior, a quien le extraño la actitud vencida de Yoshida.

—Buenos días, Yoshida.

—Hiraguizawa —dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza, en reconocimiento—. Gusto en verte, pero yo ya me iba. ¡Nos vemos luego, Sakura!

Y se fue como alma que lleva al diablo, justo antes de que Sakura llegara hasta la puerta. Ésta alcanzo a contemplar solo la espalda de Ren, quien bajaba las escaleras. Suspiro y dirigió su atención a su nuevo visitante.

—Eriol, que sorpresa el que me hayas venido a visitar.

—Hola Sakura —le saludo con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué Yoshida…?

—No puedo decírtelo —interrumpió, casi con brusquedad. Trato de suavizar su tono de voz—, es algo personal.

Eriol frunció el ceño. —¿Podrías explicarme otra cosa, entonces?

—Siempre y cuando pueda hacerlo sí.

—¿Por qué has utilizado magia?

—Oh, eso —dijo y sonrío—. Eres muy curioso —declaro. Él se encogió de hombros, sin contradecirla pues era verdad y lo sabía—. ¿Has venido solo? —interrogo curiosa, cambiando de tema, sin sutileza—. ¿Y Li y Meiling?

—Oh… —la diversión brillo en los ojos azules y una mueca algo maliciosa se formo en su rostro—. Meiling supongo que está atendiendo a Shaoran, ya que él tiene una fuerte y molesta resaca.

—¿Resaca? —repitió. Pero si ella no lo había visto beber en exceso. Calculaba que ellos dos bebieron casi la misma cantidad de champaña y vino. ¿Cómo es que tenía resaca y ella no? Entonces lo noto. La expresión de Hiraguizawa, como le entretenía la situación del castaño. Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué le hiciste a su bebida, Eriol?

—¿Yo? —fingió inocencia, poniendo cara de niño bueno, esa que le da un chiquillo a su madre que dice _"Yo no he roto ni un plato"_. Luego adopto una actitud ofendida ante la ceja alzada de Sakura—. ¡Cómo puedes pensar así de mí! ¡Cómo es qué todos piensan así de mí!

Con una sonrisa, y aún negando con la cabeza, abrió más la puerta para que Eriol entrara y ella se fue hasta la sala de estar. Allí cogió su estuche de cartas y su celular. Con un "enseguida vuelvo" se fue hacia su habitación y regreso unos momentos después, llevando una campera puesta. Miro a Eriol, quien la observo confundido.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunto Sakura.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Cómo que adonde? A la casa de los Li, por supuesto.

—¿Vas a explicarnos a todos a la vez? —su tono dejaba entrever un poco de su frustración y molestia. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser la persona desinformada, a ser quien preguntaba.

Sakura se dio cuenta de ello, de que estaba provocando su irritación. La gran reencarnación del mago Clow Reed debía estar desquiciándose al no saber que ocurría.

Lo último que vio Eriol antes de que ella desapareciera fue su enigmática sonrisa. La sonrisa que el mismo usaba cuando se divertía al tener conocimiento de algo que los otros no.

Él también se fue, refunfuñando.

_**Fin del capitulo **_

* * *

**N/A: **Siento la demora. Tenía que leer unos libros (2 de casi 600 páginas y otro de casi 800) que tengo que entregar a la biblioteca esta semana. Pense que tenía más tiempo; Enero se me paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos u.u Yo soy una lectora rápida, pero no tan _TAN_ rápida :P

Infinitas gracias por dejar reviews, por los alertas y favoritos. Cada vez que recibo un correo sobre eso una tonta alegre sonrisa aparece en mi cara.

Nos leemos!


End file.
